CLASH
by kaorinin
Summary: Kau seperti mawar merah. Berseri, kemilau auramu begitu menjerat diriku. Tapi yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencabik diriku yang sudah terjerat ini dengan duri-durimu./Fic pertama untuk anime Aku No Hana, tapi ngga ada fandomnya :))/Semi AU, Warning inside, dibuat untuk mengikuti SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1/Mind to R&R? :)


**Disclaimer:** Aku No Hana; written by Shuzo Oshimi, directed by Hiroshi Nagahama, licensed by Sentai Filmworks.

**Warning:** Semi-AU. Puisi di akhir-akhir murni bikinan Kasuga, saya mah nyontek doang :)) Jujur belum baca manganya, but _I always thought this is the real Saeki-san. _Happy reading :)

* * *

Kau seperti mawar merah.

Berseri, kemilau auramu begitu menjerat diriku.

Tapi yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencabik diriku yang sudah terjerat ini dengan duri-durimu.

Kau seperti laut.

Begitu menyenangkan, juga menenangkan. Semua yang kau lakukan selalu membuatku tertawa, seperti laut ketika musim panas tiba.

"_Saeki-san... kita putus saja,"_

Lalu kau menyerangku dengan ombak-ombakmu sehingga aku tenggelam tak terselamatkan, tanpa peringatan apapun.

Kau...

* * *

**CLASH © kaorinin**

.

.

.

"Saeki-san kasihan sekali, ya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dicampakkan oleh Kasuga seperti itu?"

"Iya benar sekali. Yang membuatku masih tidak percaya mengapa Kasuga bisa sampai meninggalkannya hanya untuk bersama dengan gadis aneh seperti Sawa Nakamura?"

"Kasuga memang sudah gila. Sel-sel otaknya sudah mati keracunan oleh buku-buku aneh yang sering dibacanya, ia benar-benar sudah gila."

"Kasuga-kun benar-benar sudah berubah..."

Aku biarkan saja komentar-komentar itu masuk ke dalam telingaku, mengisi labirin-labirin di dalamnya, bergerak maju menuju sel-sel otakku—yang mungkin sudah sama rusaknya seperti milik Kasuga-kun, mana ku tahu—memberikan informasi bahwa teman sekelasku masih saja mempermasalahkan ini meski sudah dua bulan berlalu.

Dua bulan yang lalu.

"_Maafkan aku..."_

Bahkan kau masih berani meminta maaf.

Kucoret lagi buku pelajaranku dengan stabilo berwarna merah muda terang, dengan penuh penekanan. Tidak bisa kupungkiri jika kejadian dua bulan lalu masih saja membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar jika mengingatnya.

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bahkan setelah aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan..."_

Aku mengejarmu, memohonmu untuk pulang—bersamaku. Mengharapkan dirimu akan kembali memberikan senyum malu-malumu—yang aku selalu percaya kau hanya berikan untukku. Menarikmu menjauh dari_nya_...

Sawa Nakamura.

Bahkan perutku masih mual jika harus menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

Sawa Nakamura.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyebutnya...

Sawa Nakamura.

...terus menyebutnya.

Buru-buru kukeluarkan botol air minumku dari tas dan meneguknya sebelum cairan lambung ini naik ke atas.

Sawa Nakamura.

Aku tahu aku membencinya dengan seluruh hidupku. Aku merasakannya, aku mempunyai dorongan yang kuat untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku ingin ia mengembalikanmu kepadaku.

Tapi aku tahu tidak bisa. Karena aku tahu, seberapa besar pun usahaku untuk melakukannya, kau tidak akan pernah kembali.

"_Kau lebih memilih untuk bersamanya...?"_

Kau hanya tersenyum ketika mengucapkannya, _"Maafkan aku, Saeki-san."_

"_...mungkin aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."_

Kuteguk lagi air di botol minumku hingga tersisa hanya setengahnya. Kuatur helaan napasku sedemikian rupa, sehingga Ai-chan tidak akan menyadarinya.

Paru-paruku seakan mau meledak jika mengingat kata-kata itu lagi.

"_Maaf, Saeki-san..."_

Dan aku buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua perasaan ini.

.

.

.

Lepaskanlah semua beban

Genggaman tanganmu seolah menyiratkan hal itu.

Tapi mengapa baru aku sadari sekarang, mungkin kau menggenggamku dulu juga ingin mengungkapkan hal yang sama.

Lepaskanlah semua beban...

Lepaskan...

_Lepaskanlah aku._

Aku tidak bisa lagi konsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Tugas-tugas semua kutelantarkan. Aku sudah kenyang merasa bersalah telah membiarkan _Okaa-san_ dan _Ottou-san_ menghela napas sedih setiap kali melihatku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan omelan dari Ai-chan dan juga para sensei di sekolah karena sikapku ini. Dan aku sudah menebalkan muka dengan seluruh asumsi yang mengira aku melakukan ini hanya karena aku terlalu depresi.

Aku lelah. Tapi tidak bisa berhenti.

Aku merasa perlahan aku bukanlah diriku lagi. Terkikis sedikit demi sedikit...

_The Flower of Evil._

Aku terus membacanya. Meresapi semua kata-katanya. Mungkin untuk beberapa bagian aku bahkan sudah hapal isinya.

Tapi mengapa semakin aku membacanya semakin aku tidak mengerti semuanya...

Kasuga-kun, apa kau dulu juga seperti ini?

..._tasukete_.

.

.

.

Bayanganmu masih saja suka menyelinap.

Tidak peduli aku sudah mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara, kau tetap datang.

Terus... terus datang.

Hingga aku semakin terbiasa. Dan tak bisa tanpa itu ada.

Kau seperti malaikat, Kasuga-kun.

Sayap-sayapmu mungkin tidak terlihat, tapi aku selalu mendengar kepakannya.

Raut wajahmu begitu menenangkan, meski kau selalu saja gugup dan malu-malu. Tersenyum mendengarkan apapun keluar dari celotehku.

Tapi mana kutahu kau juga menangis ketika tersenyum?

Malam itu, ketika akhirnya aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, aku harus puas didera kenyataan.

Aku tahu hanya bibirmu saja yang tersenyum. Tapi hatimu tidak. Setidaknya pada_ku_.

Dan seberapa keraspun aku mendengar kepakan sayapmu bergema, kau tidak juga terbang ke arahku.

Kau... terbang... pergi. Kembali pada gadis yang kutahu hanya akan membawa masalah kepadamu.

Tidak bisakah seorang malaikat memutar waktunya?

Sebelum hatimu kering, sebelum badanmu bergetar menolak pelukanku, sebelum genggaman tanganku masih menerbitkan senyum di hatimu.

Sebelum kutahu kau tidak lagi bersikeras menginginkanku.

.

.

.

"Kudengar Kasuga-kun melarikan diri dari rumahnya kemarin. Ia pergi bersama... Sawa-san."

Ai-chan menyentuh bahuku pelan. Kuatur raut wajahku sedemikian rupa sehingga ia tidak akan tahu bahwa aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sayang sekali. Mengapa mereka harus berbuat sampai sejauh itu?"

Ai-chan mengedikkan bahunya, aku tahu ia sebenarnya tidak tertarik akan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Aku juga tahu ia pasti bersyukur tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan dua orang yang sudah membuatnya kesal—karena telah menyakitiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Ai-chan menghentikan langkahku dengan genggaman tangannya. Terpaksa aku juga ikut berhenti dan menoleh menatapnya.

_Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?_

"Aku sudah melupakan semuanya," kataku sambil tersenyum meyakinkannya.

.

.

.

_Your hair is made of roses_

_You smell of a pale sunset_

_Forever i wish to be free of my sin_

_And you, with clear prism,_

_Blew it away_

_I shall change_

_I shall light another match_

Aku masih saja mengulang setiap kata dari puisi ini. Tidak seperti _The Flower of Evil_—yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih terus kubaca karena aku tetap tidak mengerti isinya—puisi ini begitu pas, begitu sesuai. Begitu persis menyatu dengan tiap-tiap inci dari sel dalam tubuhku.

Puisi yang ditulis olehmu—yang tidak sengaja aku dapatkan ketika datang ke rumahmu kemarin.

Hari ketika akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang menjadi jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan.

Aku tahu ini puisi yang Kasuga-kun buat untukku. _Forever i wish to be free of my sin—_puisi ini sudah jelas _hanya_ untukku.

"Kami sekeluarga turut berduka cita." Ucap Ibuku singkat ketika berhadapan dengan Ibumu.

Ibumu hanya mengangguk lemah, sambil terus saja memandangi fotomu.

Ayahmulah yang bergerak dan mengantarkan kami sekeluarga sampai pintu depan.

"Maafkan istri saya, ia tampaknya masih terpukul dengan kematian anak kami. Ia... masih perlu waktu untuk menerimanya."

Ayah dan Ibu mengangguk setuju, sambil kembali mengucapkan kata-kata bela sungkawa yang ditujukan pada Ayahmu, berharap meringankan bebannya sedikit.

Aku masih menggenggam secarik puisimu di tanganku. Kurasakan kata-katanya kembali menyerap masuk lewat pori-pori tanganku, bergerak menuju ke sistem sarafku. Mengomando diriku untuk terus mengulang-ulang setiap katanya.

Air mataku jatuh seolah menangisi kepergianmu. Kulihat Ibuku hanya bisa menghela napasnya sekali lagi.

Tak ada yang tahu di balik perihnya setiap air mata yang kukeluarkan, terdapat pula kebahagiaan. Perasaan senang akan terjawabnya semua pertanyaan.

Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Kasuga-kun.

_Forever I wish to be free of my sin._

Aku masih mendengar jelas kepakan sayapmu bergema di seluruh relung jiwaku.

_Forever I wish to be free of my sin._

Sebelum kau melakukannya, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang kau berikan untukku, hanya untukku.

_I shall change_

_I shall change_

_I shall change_

I shall light another match_._

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm back! Setelah hiatus berbulan-bulan lamanya, akhirnya balik lagi ke ffn ;_; #nangiskejer #pelukciumsemestaffndanisinya

Ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk Aku No Hana, dan agak bingung juga pas tau ternyata ngga ada kategorinya, tapi berkat bantuan Chudit dan Cha jadi tau deh kalo harus posting di sini.

Hahaha~

Baru namatin Aku No Hana pas libur lebaran kemarin, dan meski animenya begitu, tapi Kasuganya ganteng :")))) #heh Dan setelah tahu cerita manganya yang entah kenapa muncul cewek baru terus langsung murka dan bikin alternate ending kayak begini.

Saya cuma rela Kasuga dibagi-bagi Sawa dan Saeki, soalnya :""")

Oh iya, lupa bilang makasih sama Stupid in Love - Soyou ft Mad Clown. Itu asli efek galaunya Saeki menguar banget dari lagu ini. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa semuanya~~~ :D


End file.
